


Fable

by apple_pi



Series: Choices & Chances [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time, if not the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fable

“Keep them there.” Dom’s voice: a hurried, whispered rush. Billy’s hands shook but he nodded and kept his wrists crossed over his head as Dom moved down his body. Long tongue licking narrow ticklish stripes along Bill’s ribs so he trembled and hissed and Dom grinned up at him: vulpine, wicked. _Fox_ , Billy thought, the word plucked from a childhood tale, from some dusty, hidden cupboard in his mind. As Dom licked, sucked, tugged at his nipples, the story vanished into unruly bucking hips, hands clenched far away above him, agonised laughter. The word remained, though: _Fox_. Trickster.

“Be still,” Dom ordered, laughter in the deep sweet purr; his hand found Billy’s cock and stroked as his attentions moved to the other nipple. Billy gasped but didn’t speak. He relaxed, the smooth pull of Dom’s hand on his prick making his nipple’s torment easier to bear, each tug and press of Dom’s tongue, lips, teeth connected to a tremor in his thighs, electric current to his cock, hardening it. As Billy closed his eyes he heard Dom’s baritone rumble of satisfaction, felt that hand on his prick move more quickly, wetly, Billy’s precome smeared by Dom’s thumb, around and down.

“Open for me, open for me Bill.” Dom’s words blew cool across Billy’s wet nipples and he shuddered and obeyed, legs falling helplessly apart, Dom’s open mouth moving down his belly, curve of smile against his navel and then that tongue over the sensitised head of Billy’s prick so he sucked in a quick lungful of air. Billy pushed his hips up, through Dom’s tight, still-stroking fist, and Dom laughed again, low delighted gurgle vibrating through his chest and over Billy’s thighs. Bill twisted his wrists, thought about breathing: in and out and in and out and ah, _ah_ , oh.

“Thinking too much,” Dom said as his tongue snaked out, laving Billy’s balls so his legs spread wider: wanton, needy. Bill choked back the whine clawing at his throat, forced it to be only air as he gasped and quivered. Dom released his prick (Billy gasped again) and two hands slid down the insides of Billy’s thighs, pushing his legs gently up and folding his knees until Bill lay on his back with his knees drawn up and open, helpless and exposed as a stranded turtle, off-balance because his hands were still bound by Dom’s words, wrists crossed over his head.

“All mine, all mine.” Dom sighed it, left his hands on Billy’s thighs, swiping long, soothing strokes down and then up the tender skin, keeping Billy still as his mouth moved lower yet. Billy’s stomach clenched with the effort of remaining motionless; and then his eyes clenched shut, too, in terror and desire as Dom licked a sudden wet stripe down between his arse cheeks, right over his hole. Dom did it again and again, and Bill couldn’t have made a noise, now, because he wasn’t breathing anymore at all, his whole body had gone tight and desperate with want and nerves.

“Open for me, goddammit, you know you want this,” Dom murmured; his voice faded to muffled sounds against Billy’s skin and Billy’s breathing started again with a stuttering jerk—quick and shallow and scared and yet, and yet—his cock throbbed with every wriggle of Dom’s talented tongue, the flat of his pelvis sticky with precome. He wanted to say something—protest, affirmation, _something_ —but Dom had insisted. _No words_ , he’d said, _and you have to do what I say_. Billy had nodded, horny and gleeful, and now his head turned back and forth, seeking, seeking escape or seeking more, he’d no idea which.

“You taste so good, need to feel you,” Dom mumbled; his mouth moved back to Billy’s balls, just breathing against them, moist and warm— _Christ_ they were sensitive, tight and aching and full, drawn up close against his body—and Billy stilled as Dom’s finger slid into his arsehole. He’d have to relax, but how could he? Off-kilter and reeling, body and mind and heart thrown into confusion by this tricky magic Dom had shocked him with. Billy tried to steady his breathing but failed—succeeded only in speeding it—and he felt panic tighten his muscles around Dom’s gentle intrusion. He knew now what Dom wanted.

“Relax, Bill, let it go.” Dom’s hands both back on his thighs in one more long soothing stroke and then his finger again, again, wet mouth, everything slicked. One finger, two fingers—Billy whimpered and Dom heaved his own body upward, used his weight to press Billy’s knees back again, practically in his ears, heavy claustrophobic press of him on Billy.

“Gonna fuck you,” Dom said, and Billy closed his eyes tightly. Dom was asking, asking his permission to finally, finally do this, and Billy wanted it but he was afraid, too. “Billy, I want to fuck you,” Dom said clearly. He shifted, let Billy’s legs open wider and flop lower so the only weight was Dom’s, his breath across Billy’s face.

“One word, Bill, that’s all you get. Yes or no, and I promise it won’t matter which, but Bill, Billy—” Billy opened his eyes and Dom was _right there_ , wide-eyed and hungry and so tender and wicked and beautiful Billy stopped breathing again— “oh, I want it so bad. I wanna fuck you, get inside you, feel you all around my cock, can I? Bill? Yes or no.”

Billy closed his eyes again, felt his body melt, Dom’s fingers—still just two—suddenly stroke easily inside.

“Yes.”

~*~

Billy was so frightened. It scared Dom, how scared Billy was, and he soothed him as best he knew how, with hands and mouth and voice, talking and talking, easing him. The bottle of lube was chilly and smooth, alien in Dom’s hands, but the lube itself was silky slick and Billy opened his mouth like a goldfish when Dom stroked his cock with it, green eyes unfocused on the ceiling, chin tipping up and back. His hands curled and loosened, curled and loosened as Dom smoothed his slippery hand lower, as he rolled Billy’s balls—looser now, lax in their little sac of skin—in his fingers. More lube and Dom rubbed lower, circled Billy’s tight, puckered entrance. “Lovely, oh, Bill. Gonna feel so good inside you.”

Two fingers were simple, the way had already been eased, and Dom lowered his head to suck gently at Billy’s neck, his chest, as he slowly stroked: in and out and in and out until Billy’s breath hitched, until his thighs fell, impossibly, wider. Three fingers, and Dom whispered to Billy: “Open, oh, open, so open for me, wet and slick and open and fuck, it’s beautiful, Billy, wanna see my cock inside you, I wanna get inside you, can I? I’m going to.”

Billy’s head turned restlessly on the pillow, but it wasn’t negation; he opened his eyes as Dom lifted and settled over him, as he held himself up and used one hand to place the blunt, slick head of his cock against Billy’s arsehole. “Bill, please, Bill,” Dom said, his voice almost unrecognisable in his own ears, needing and wanting and—

Billy was tight, so tight—it was like, it was like fucking his own tightest fist, or, or, it was like—Dom didn’t know, couldn’t think. Could clench his eyes closed, could gasp Billy’s name and hold himself steady, keep everything slow as he sank in and in and in, deeper and deeper and “Billy, Bill, please, oh fuck—you can—you can talk, you can move, do whatever you—” 

Dom opened his eyes. Billy was looking into his face: smiling, red-faced. “It’s okay, Dom,” he said quietly—he was sweaty, his eyes too bright. “It’s okay.”

Dom nodded, a breath like a sob. “I—fuck. What do you need?” He made a slow, involuntary rocking movement, dragging his cock out and then in again, only an inch, but it felt like fucking paradise, and Dom shuddered, certain he was going to come any second.

“Just move a little,” Billy said. He shifted; Dom saw his wrists twist restlessly, still loosely crossed over his head. “It feels better when you move.”

“No shit,” Dom gasped, half-laughing, bracing himself to pull back a bit and then slide inward again. Billy grinned, then his mouth opened soundlessly, eyes closing. “Is that okay?” Dom concentrated on Billy’s face—crease between his brows, hair plastered down with sweat, mouth half-open... Dom concentrated on it and continued moving, kept his mind on Billy’s reaction rather than his own because Dom was about thirty seconds or half an inch from coming so hard he thought he might not survive it.

“It’s... good...” Billy blinked at the ceiling, fingers curling above his head. “Nnnnhhh...” His voice trailed away, eyes closing again. “Shift up a little,” he said breathlessly after Dom had been stroking gently in and out for a minute or two. Billy’s hands came down slowly, tentatively: smoothing over Dom’s thighs and hips. “Can I show you something?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, of course,” Dom murmured. “Just—anything.”

“Something you usually seem to like,” Billy smiled, and he directed Dom gently— “You’ll have to get all the way out—ah—oh—” That was an unexpected desolation, and Billy shifted more quickly, too— “like that, now sit on your heels—pull me up, hurry, please, you know what I mean?... I’ll just... grab my hips, get me to where it feels good to you, hurry, hurry, Dom—” the naked frustration in Billy’s voice went a long way toward making Dom feel more confident, and when Billy said, “Now, c’mon, please, I, I want—” Dom’s cock slid back into Billy easily and they both groaned. Billy’s calves lay over Dom’s shoulders, Dom kneeling, sitting back on his heels with Billy supine, half on his thighs, half on the bed.

“Touch yourself,” Dom said, some of the command leaking back into his voice, and Billy groaned again and did, squeezing his half-hard cock and beginning a steady up-and-down motion. Dom stared and began rocking his hips again. The angle was shallower, but on the third inward slide Billy inhaled sharply, eyes flying open.

“There,” he said, voice nearly unrecognisable. “Harder, there—”

Dom lifted a little, thighs trembling with the effort, and thrust harder. Billy responded with a noise unlike any he’d made so far, his chest and neck reddening, teeth clenched and the veins on his forehead standing out suddenly. His chin tilted back, hand moving fast and furious on his cock, which was completely hard now, red and slick and thick. Dom gripped Billy’s thighs and moved his hips quickly, in short jittery thrusts. He could feel Billy’s quadriceps tightening under his palms, the slick sweaty clamp of Billy’s body on his cock, and he knew it had to end soon. “Billy,” he growled, “now,” and Billy grated out something, body straining, neck corded, eyes squeezed shut as he gasped and came over his own hand, the thick white semen spurting onto the flat of his pelvis as he moaned. Dom panted and shoved himself as deep as he could as Billy’s body trembled and gripped, and somehow he’d made it, lasted long enough. He let go, then, tumbled over the precipice and came, feeling his orgasm crash over him, out of him, shouting Billy’s name as he jerked and thrust and came.

“Ah, ah, out,” Billy mumbled from under him a few moments later, and Dom sucked in a breath and pulled back and out, wincing in sympathy at Billy’s hiss. 

“I’m sorry,” Dom said, rolling to lie beside Billy, gathering him close. “I was too rough, I’m sorry—”

“Husht,” Billy sighed; his face was still pink and sweaty, hair matted down, eyes closed. “M’fine. Just needed you out, is all.” He turned his head and pressed his face into Dom’s neck, sighing. “Not used to it yet.”

“Are you sure?” Dom ran his hands over Billy’s damp back, down over the curve of his bottom, tender and solicitous. “I wasn’t careful enough, for your first time.”

“Nae, you weren’t careful, there at the end,” Billy said, and Dom knew he was smiling. “But good, you were good. M’okay, I promise.” He lifted his head and yes, there it was: a sleepy, sated smile. Dom felt his belly loosen, every muscle in his body unwinding into the perfect warmth of a really satisfying post-shag glow. “I know you’d never hurt me. Thank you.”

“Thank _you_. I never would, not on purpose, but Christ. You felt good, Bill.” Dom looked into his eyes and then blinked, looking away self-consciously. “Ah, god, I’ve been wanting to do that forever.” He let his head fall back, exhaling noisily, grinning.

“Talked me into it,” Billy murmured, tucking himself back into Dom’s side. “Tricky bastard.”

“Was it...” Dom gazed sleepily at the ceiling, wrapping his arm more securely around Billy. “...Was it all right?”

“Good,” Billy said. “It was good. Sort of—” he shifted higher, putting his head on Dom’s chest. “Terrifying,” he said, and Dom could hear his rueful grin. “But good, yeah, better than all right.”

“I’m glad.” Dom reached up with his free hand to trace over Billy’s features lightly: finger tracing the shapes of eyebrows, cheekbones, the long line of his nose. “Glad I shut you up. Talked you into it.” He traced Billy’s lip and felt his smile, and then the gradual relaxation of his mouth, the slow heaviness of his body as sleep began to claim him. 

“Trickster,” Billy sighed, and he slept in Dom’s arms. Dom held him and thought about the next time, smiling to himself.


End file.
